¡¿TRABAJAMOS JUNTOS!
by Akemi Asuka Hatake
Summary: Tu secreto esta por ser revelado, tu puesto en la compañía donde trabajas está en peligro y la única forma de quedarte es… ¿lo harías? CAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**¡¿TRABAJAMOS JUNTOS?!**

_RESUMEN:_ Tu secreto esta por ser revelado, tu puesto en la compañía está en peligro y la única forma de quedarte es… ¿lo harías?

_AGRADECIMIENTOS: _al Internet, a nuestra querida página y especialmente a todas esas personas que la integran que con sus ideas hacen de éste un mundo mejor. .

_ADVERTENCIA 1_: Si la redacción no se entiende o las ideas no están claras o no les gusta, tenganme paciencia, es la primera vez que agarro lapiz y papel para escribir algo así. T.T

_ADVERTENCIA 2_: El siguiente fic contiene yaoi

_DEDICADO:_ a mi querida amiga Nusha **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

"" **ó **- - diálogo

' ' pensamientos

**CAPÍTULO 1: **

Era un caos total en Arabic Paradise, aunque caos es muy poco que decir. Gritos, discusiones, mal entendidos, etc. De todo reinaba en la nueva empresa excepto la paz. En parte era divertido oírlos gritarse unos a otros: _"yo tengo la razón", "que te cuesta seguir mis instrucciones", "no estás capacitada para este trabajo", "eso no es así", "si, si es así y punto", etc. _o al menos eso creían unos chicos que desde un rincón unos observaban todo el show.

"¿Por cuánto más estarán así?" preguntó un chico de cabello negro y ojos gris.

"Ayer fueron tres horas, ¿batirán record hoy?" argumentó otro chico de ojos violeta y cabello café agarrado en un trenza.

"Tal vez eso intentan hacer hoy" dijo el primero.

"uno, dos, tres, cuatro ¿Dónde estaba el otro modelo?" se interrogaba así mismo y a los demás otro muchacho con cabello castaño y rizado y sus ojos color miel.

"Ahora que lo mencionas no vino ayer, ni ayer, ni tampoco ayer, ni ese día,-trataba de contar con sus dedos el chico ojivioleta- ni ningún otro día de la semana pasada. ¿estará enfermo?"

"Su nombre es Adrián Renniw ¿no es así?" quien había hablado esta vez era el de ojos gris.

"Tú trabajas antes con él ¿no? De casualidad no sabes dónde puede estar; por su culpa hemos tenido que trabajar el doble y más" esta vez quien había hablado con un poco de autoridad era el castaño.

"Tengo cara de trabajar de niñera. Y si a esto le llamas _trabajar duro_ el haber tenido tres sesiones fotográficas y practicar en la pasarela por dos semanas no hubieras durado ni un día Armani y Herrera" un chico de ojos cobalto con una figura excepcional y cabello color chocolate había hablado cerrándole la boca al otro chico,

"No le hables así a Odín" replicó Duo, el ojivioleta, y el otro chico de ojos gris, Solo, tan sólo se río por lo bajo, pero Heero como si no lo hubiera escuchado comenzó a caminar.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó Solo "no tiene caso estar aquí si ellos siguen discutiendo, me largo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer" pero las cosas solo empeorarían. Gritos más fuertes se oían de afuera.

"yo soy parte importante de esta agencia" reclamaba una chica de amplias cejas.

"¿y quién dice lo contrario?" preguntaba un chico que se le notaba que ya llegaba al borde de su paciencia.

"tú, ellos, todos. A mi me toca dirigir media empresa, ¿acaso mi opinión y mis decisiones no cuentan?" alegaba la chica.

"tu trabajo y tus decisiones cuentan" trataba de tranquilizarla el chico de cabellera rubia

"No, no es cierto. Si yo fuera la presidenta mis decisiones se cumplirían, los demás me harían caso, este lugar sería estable trabajando como un reloj suizo" la chica de amplias cejas y cabellera rubia no se tranquilizaba

"Es suficiente Dorotty. Si soy yo el presidente y tu la vice fue por pura decisión tuya al tratar este asunto con piedra, papel y tijeras. La próxima ves saca tijeras y no piedra." Replicó exasperado el chico rubio. Sin duda esta situación era muy fastidiosa para Quatre, él ni si quiera quería estar allí…

FLASHBACK

Como una especie de ladrón Quatre entró en su casa pasando por los jardines y subiendo por una enredadera para llegar a su dormitorio. Con mucho cuidado abrió la ventana entró despacio y al cerrarla un ensordecedor _¡HOLA_ _HERMANITO! _Hizo que saltara.

¡Ahhh!-gritó-No vuelvas ha hacerme eso-dijo Quatre

"¿por qué hermanito? Si es tan divertido verte entrar a la casa después que saliste a escondidas. Con esta ya son tres esta semana ¿no? Dime Q ¿qué haces?" dijo su hermana, la que va antes de él, Kyra.

Recuperándose por el susto, le dijo -mejor dime tú ¿Qué se te ofrece esta vez? – y su hermana con expresión un poco ofendida le dijo-A mí, nada ¿Por qué querría algo de tan temprano?-y con esas palabras Quatre puso cara de _a ese hueso con otro perro_- ah, no lo sé, será porque siempre andas tomando ventaja de mi-dijo.

Ya te dije que no quiero nada más que… y con esas palabras Quatre la tomó de los hombros por detrás y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia la puerta diciendo: si no quiere nada entonces déjame ducharme y descansar un poco- y cuando le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara ella le dice: creo que tus planes tendrán que esperar, papá quiere hablar contigo.

"Bien lo llamaré más tarde" le dijo Quatre en un segundo intento por cerrarle la puerta. "No, papá vino ayer mientras no estabas", asombrado por estas palabras Quatre le dice: ¿papá vino antes? Quatre esperó el sí de hermana para cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

knockknock

Adelante-dijo una masculina voz

¿Querías verme papá?-dijo su hijo

Quatre, ¿ya te sientes mejor de tu estomagueza?-dijo su papá. A Quatre le tomó unas fracciones de segundo para ver a qué se refería.

Si, ya me siento mucho mejor-mintió y lo que menos le gustaba es que le debía un favor a su hermana.

Siéntate, necesitamos hablar-dijo seriamente el Sr. Winner. Las últimas dos veces que le había hablado así fueron para decidir su carrera universitaria y por una inversión fallida tiempo atrás.

No he hecho nada malo-dijo Quatre

No, no has hecho nada aún-dijo su padre. Ese _aún _perturbó un poco a Quatre. Este se sentó y su padre se dirigió hacia la ventana. Unos minutos pasaron, pero Quatre los sintió como horas.

Te acuerdas del proyecto que realizaba mamá- comenzó su padre. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- dijo Quatre- porque lo llevarás a cabo, de entre todos mis hijos te escogí a ti – Quatre se quedó estupefacto-Pero papá… -El señor Winner no le hizo caso y siguió hablando- las familias Cataloña y Dart están involucradas también. Mañana tendremos una reunión, que no puedes perder te enterarás de muchas cosas, puedes irte.

Y poco a poco se paro y salió de la habitación. La noticia que le había dado su padre no era nada agradable; una vez más vería a Dorothy 'maldición'.

_Mientras_ en otra mansión un anciano tomaba su desayuno, en eso bajó una chica de larga cabellera rubia quejándose-Ahu, me duele mucho mi cabeza- y solo dejó desplomarse en la silla contigua a la del anciano. "y como no, con todo el alcohol que bebiste ayer" dijo su abuelo.

La otra colocándose un poco de hielo en la cabeza le dice que lo de ayer era una estrategia de negocios. "¿negocios? Lo que tu tenías ayer era una fiesta" le protestó su abuelo.

Es casi lo mismo ¿no? En ambas ínter socializas, te distraes y hasta una cosa que otra aprendes – se defendió la chica.

Y así es como quieres asumir el control de las empresas Cataloña? A tu edad mi hijo se encargaba y controlaba las situaciones muy bien en Europa y Asia, hasta abrió sucursales en Australia. Y tu madre demostró que merecía llevar el apellido Cataloña. Fue una desgracia cuando murieron, tenían mucho potencial. Ojala me hubieran dejado nietos más competentes; ahhh, pero, peor es nada- terminó diciendo el empresario.

Para Dorothy, la cabeza ya no era lo que le dolía sino su orgullo. Odiaba a su abuelo cuando hablaba así.

"Hay un nuevo proyecto en la industria de la moda y varias familias participaran" con esas palabras Dorothy dejó a un lado sus pensamientos. "Pasado mañana me iré a Camboya y como no hay nadie más estarás a cargo".

"¿Y si me rehúso?" desafió Dorothy a su abuelo. "me confirmarías lo que yo ya sé: que eres una incompetente y que no estas calificada para dirigir la corporación Cataloña" sentenció. 'odio cuando dice eso' pensaba la chica.

"Y bien, ¿lo harás?" la interrumpió su abuelo. "lo pensaré" fue lo único que dijo. "Bien, pero no te tardes mucho"

----o---------oo--------ooo----------oo---------o----

'¿Cuánto más tardará esto?' se preguntaba Quatre jugando con un lapicero.

En un salón de conferencias estaban reunidos los participantes del dichoso proyecto. 'Bien, al menos ya todos nos conocemos y sabemos que papel nos concierne en esto' trataba de ser optimista Quatre. Dirigió su mirada a un lado de la mesa donde habían dos mujeres platicando: Sally Po será la administradora de recursos humanos y Lucrezia Noin estará a cargo de la publicidad. Luego su mirada pasó al lado contrario donde estaba sentado un hombre de cabellera larga y de un rubio platinado 'Ahora sé por qué trabaja solo, el genio de la moda Zechs Marquize se manda en los contratos… pero peor es nada. Y lo necesitamos para llevar a cabo esto' Su vista siguió observando a los demás presentes 'Aún no puedo creer que el tan ocupado empresario Heeroki Iván Dart Yuy y el cotizado modelo Heero Yuy sean la misma persona. Papá tenía razón, me estoy enterando de muchas cosas.' Su vista trataba de no posarse en ese lugar, pero era inevitable, ya que ella no le quitaba la mirada ni un instante. Eso no le gustaba.

El súbito movimiento de Heeroki sacó a Quatre de sus cavilaciones. "¿Qué pasa por que te vas?" preguntó Sally. "Ya escuché lo que tenía que escuchar" respondió siendo un poco cortante. "No hemos discutido la presidencia" dijo El Sr. Catalonia para ver si así lo de tenía. "No me interesa" dijo el empresario. "Como socio mayoritario te concierne" intervino Noin. "Cualquier accionista puede hacerse cargo" se defendió. "Me voy" dijo, sentenciando así su salida. "Y es Heero, no Heeroki" dijo esto de una forma muy baja pero audible para todos.

"Así como Heero tiene otros asuntos que atender nosotros también, ¿Por qué no toma tu hijo la presidencia Farid? Estoy seguro que _esta vez_ hará un buen trabajo" dijo Rodrigo Catalonia. '¡QUÉ!' "¿Piensas en un desconocido antes que en tu nieta?" le gritó Dorothy a su abuelo. "¿Puedes manejar la presión?" Dorothy se quedó callada, nuevamente su abuelo mostraba su falta de confianza. 'Tengo que pensar en algo, pero qué'

"¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!" gritó. A los demás solo les falta el signo de interrogación dibujado en sus caras. "Esto es lago serio señorita" dijo Farid. "Es algo serio el saber quién mandará" dijo Quatre 'lo serio aquí es que ella quiera ser la presidenta' nadie pudo contestarle. "acepto Dorothy, pero con una condición el que gane será presidente por tres años" propuso Quatre. "Perfecto, acepto tu condición" 'de niños nunca me ganaste, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora lo harás?' Dorothy aseguraba la victoria en su interior. "¿los dos se volvieron locos?" preguntaba el SR. Winner. "no padre, pero no veo otra respuesta" trataba de calmar Quatre a su papá.

A mí me parece bien Farid. Están decididos. Este proyecto necesita actitud y tu hijo la tiene- Noin trataba de que entrara en razón- Ellos se harán cargo ¿no? Es mejor que comiencen a trabajar en equipo desde ya. Bien- termino resignándose.

Entonces comencemos- dijo Sally. Ambos jóvenes se colocaron en la pocisión de juego y ambos gritaron piedra, papel y tijeras. Cuando extendieron sus manos Dorothy tenía piedra y Quatre papel. 'NO' Dorothy no lo podía creer, Quatre le había ganado. Eso te convierte en el presidente Quatre- dijo Sally. 'genial, lo que necesitaba: trabajar con Dorothy por los tres siguientes años' pensó con sarcasmo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Sin embargo ahí estaba, volviéndose loco. Cumpliendo la misión encomendada por su padre. 'Tres años, debí de decir uno' Quatre solo esperaba que ese lapso de tiempo pasara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y que tal si…-comenzaba una vez más la vice.

¡NO!- ese monosílabo que salió de la boca de Quatre hizo que se asustara. Él nunca había hablado tan autoritariamente- entiende Dorothy no es lomejor para la empresa, al menos no ahora-dijo Quatre utilizando su tono usual y calmado. La chica si que lo sacaba de quicio.

Hasta mucho después se dieron cuenta que muchas miradas se posaban sobre ellos y de donde habían terminado discutiendo: se encontraban en la parte baja del edificio.

¿Qué están viendo? ¿No tiene trabajo que hacer?-dijo Dorothy para zafarse de la situación, aunque todos sabían que eso no serviría.

¿Y cómo? Ellos no se ponen de acuerdo-replicó Solo.

¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Quatre

Noin, Sally y Wufei discuten igual o peor que ustedes-dijo Heero

¡Eso no es cierto!-señalaron los tres mencionados

Si, que si- dijo Duo

Noooo- trataban de defenderse los siguientes al mando.

¿Ah no? Entonces, explíquenme por qué recibí llamadas de nuestros clientes preguntando por sus campañas publicitarias-Heero había tocado un punto sensible.

Bueno eso se debe a que… este-Sally comenzaba a tartamudear 'debo de pensar en algo rápido'

Wufei les puede explicar mejor-y empujó al chino adelante. 'esta me las pagas mujer'

Pero Noin es la publicista aquí, que ella les explique- retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos-Adelante Noin, te cedo la palabra.

Gracias Wufei, eres muy amable-aunque en sus labios tenía una sonrisa plasmada, en su interior quería matarlo-Heero no miente. Estamos retrasados en los contratos, lo sentimos mucho, pero si tan solo cierta personita dejara de _insinuar_ que las mujeres de aquí no sabemos qué hacer, que son débiles o que carecen de talento, todo marcharía sobre ruedas-dijo no tan diplomáticamente como quería sonar.

Así que yo tengo la culpa ahora-expresó Wufei.

¿Lo niegas?-preguntó desafiantemente Sally, levantando una ceja.

A Quatre le recorrió la _gotita. _Se aclaró la garganta y dijo- los tres son expertos en lo que se dedican, son indispensables en la realización de las campañas. Wufei deja de mandar indirectas. Sabemos que tienes una mentalidad tradicionalista y conservadora 'querrás decir anticuada, Quatre' pero vivimos en el siglo XXI. Las mujeres son capaces de hacer lo mismo que nosotros.

'aja' pensaba Wufei

Respeten el espacio de cada uno. Esto va para todos, entendido-esperó a que asintieran con su cabeza-bien a trabajar

Hilde prepara a los muchachos-ordenó Noin

Enseguida-contesto entusiasmada una chica de cabello corto azul.

¿Dónde está Zechs?-preguntó Dorothy

No se presento-fue la respuesta de su secretaría, Middie.

¿Cómo?-preguntaron el presidente y la vice.

Middie no miente. Zechs, rara vez viene-dijo Noin- al menos aparece con más frecuencia que el otro modelo, Adrián.

Ohhh, se me había olvidado decirles que Rally publicó anuncios en el periódico solicitando modelos-informó Middie

¿anuncios?-pregunto Quatre incrédulo

Ya que ese muchacho no se presenta Quatre, necesitamos quien llene su espacio-dijo Sally-aunque es una pena, tiene un rostro muy bonito.

Pero no los despedirás ¿verdad?-inquirió Quatre

Shhh…SILENCIO-demandó Wufei-vamos a comenzar.

Y así, Wufei les dijo a los modelos como colocarse y comenzó a grabar y a tomar fotografías. Todo marchaba bien o al menos eso creían.

clap, clap, clap

¡Corten!-grito Wufei-¿qué no había pedido silencio?

Lo siento, no pude contener mis ganas de aplaudir a semejante acto-había hablado una persona alta de cabello café parada en el marco de la puerta.

Todos se le quedaron viendo. Algunos minutos habían pasado antes de que alguno pudiera hablar, su mirada verde los tenía hechizados.

¿Qui-quien-e-eres?-había preguntado Quatre, quién había sido el único que había podido deshacer el hechizo de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

_Continuará…_

---O---OO---OOO---OO---O---

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Criticas constructivas, sugerencias y comentarios serán siempre bien recibidos. .


	2. Chapter 2

/Recuerdos/ sonidos

**CAPÍTULO DOS: **

¿Quién eres?-preguntó otra vez Quatre.

El muchacho se acercó -Alguien viene a solicitar trabajo- y les entregó un portafolio.

Sally lo tomó y hojeó, le gustaba lo que sus ojos veían y no sólo a ella muchos trataban de ver por detrás de sus hombros.

¡PAF!

Sally lo cerró. Recibió protestas por parte de Middie, Dorothy y Duo, pero simplemente las ignoró.

Acompáñame a mi oficina, aquí no podremos platicar bien- viendo como se marchaban del salón comenzaron los murmullos.

-¡A trabajar!-ordenó Wufei y a regañadientes _todos_ tomaron sus posiciones de trabajo.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando cierto trenzado y cierta cabellera rubia salían.

-o-oo-ooo-oo-o-

_En la oficina de Sally…_

-¿Quién lo representa?-preguntó Sally haciendo que pasara adelante y tomara asiento.

-No tengo señorita Po-dijo el muchacho

-No muchos duran así Señor…-Sally se había percatado de que no conocía su nombre.

-Trowa Barton-terminó la frase y añadió- eso me tiene sin cuidado.

'interesante' pensó Sally

-¿Por qué desea trabajar en Arabic Paradise?- Sally comenzó con la entrevista

-Este lugar parece prometedor, su estilo de trabajo es diferente. Vi la campaña que realizaron con Levi's y me gusto mucho-respondió con mucha seguridad

De lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que su conversación no era privada

-¿Puedes escuchar algo?-pregunto la chica rubia-porque yo no

-Si dejaras de hablar, tal vez- respondió un el chico trenzado

Por su _curiosidad_ era que se llevaban muy bien. Siempre buscaban algo o alguien para entretenerse.

-Shhhhh, le está preguntando en dónde ha trabajado-

-No son muchos los sitios, soy nuevo en este negocio-

-¿Y brindarnos referencias?-

-En la última hoja del portafolio que le di están-aseguró Trowa

-o-oo-ooo-oo-o-

-¡Aghhh!-y con esa exclamación la vicepresidenta de AP había azotado la puerta de su oficina (A/N: qué bonitos modales) Estaba muy enojada. Se sentó en su cómoda silla maldiciendo al muchacho rubio (A/N: lo cual es imperdonable)

'¿Cómo es posible que me trate así? ¿Desde cuándo tiene voz? En lo que llevo de conocerlo nunca había emitido su opinión, ni pío había dicho' (A/N: si que estas enojada) (Do/N: ¿tú qué crees? ¬¬) (A/N: mejor vuelvo con la historia, no me servirías si tienes una pierna rota ¬¬)

-Ahhh-un suspiro de nostalgia salió de su boca. 'todo era más fácil cuando _yo_ mandaba. Seguía mis órdenes sin preguntar, hacía las cosas que no quería hacer, me prestaba dinero sabiendo que no se le devolvería después, le copiaba en los exámenes, dejaba que entregara sus proyectos con mi nombre (A/N: 1. INJUSTICIA y 2. No te da vergüenza ¬¬) si tan solo pudiéramos regresar a la primaria'

Tomó su bolso y sacó su monedero, pero al hacerlo encontró algo que no se esperaba… Era una vieja fotografía, al parecer de un cumpleaños. Un pequeño rubio tenía toda la cara cubierta con crema pastelera y una niña de amplias cejas se reía de éste.

Se quedó observándola por largo rato. '¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes?' La rompió en pedazos y salió de la oficina sólo para encontrarse con unas personas en una situación algo curiosa y comprometedora.

Cautelosamente fue acercándose a ellas.

-o-oo-ooo-oo-o-

-Eso será suficiente Odín-le dijo Wufei al modelo para que saliera del set.

'¿Cómo es posible que me saque tan rápido? Apenas habíamos comenzado, sin duda no sabe apreciar el talento'

-Ta bien-

-Y dile a Maxwell que es su turno-le dijo Wufei 'vamos que no tengo todo el día ¬¬'

'No sólo me saca de la cámara que tanto me adora, si no que ahora también soy su mensajero. ¡Es el colmo! Al menos me podré aprovechar de los labios de Duo por unos instantes'

-Enseguida-fue su respuesta.

-o-oo-ooo-oo-o-

-¿Se puede saber lo que hacen?-preguntó la vice-presidenta de la corporación AP a sus empleados.

Un fuerte "AAHHH" salió de la boca de Duo y Middie. Rápidamente uno le tapó la boca al otro.

-¿Crees que nos haya escuchado?-preocupada preguntó Middie

-No creo-ya hubiera abierto la puerta-trato de tranquilizarla Duo

-No lo preguntaré otra vez-repuso Dorothy en cuclillas como ellos

-SHHHH-fue todo lo que recibió

Dorothy no salía de su asombro '¿Desde cuándo los patos le tiran a las escopetas?'

Después Middie reaccionó, con quien estaba hablando era con su jefa -Señorita Dorothy… bueno usted verá… es que… nosotros…-pero no encontraba las palabras

-Estamos espiando. Ahora shhhhh… por favor- había dicho y pedido Duo

-Eso lo puedo ver, pero a ¿Quién?-susurró irritada

-A la señorita Sally y al joven de ojos verde-susurró Middie

-¡Yo también quiero oír!-Dorothy parecía una niñita caprichosa que quiere eso que se le está negando. Y muy al estilo animé comenzó a forcejear con Middie y Duo para que le dieran un espacio. Terminó apretando al modelo contra la pared y empujando a la pobre secretaría robándole su lugar.

'¡Esto no es justo! Y si le digo algo me puede despedir' no daba crédito Middie de lo que sucedía.

-No escucho nada-denunció con inconformismo la nueva espía-Middie, tráeme un vaso-demandó después.

'Todo yo'

-Enseguida-Middie se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la _cafetería _de la empresa. Una habitación donde mantenían bebidas de todo tipo.

-SHHHHH-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?-inquirió Duo

-¿Por qué Middie se tarda tanto? ¿Fue a hacer los vasos o qué?-

-Dorothy, Middie no tiene ni 5 minutos de haberse ido-defendía Duo a su compinche de _curiosidad_. 'si que no tiene paciencia, debería de aprender de mí. Yo que me mantengo sereno en las situaciones difíciles y no pierdo la compostura (A/N: aja y yo nací ayer ¬¬) No sé cómo es que he podido trabajar para ella por tanto tiempo'

-Parece más-Dorothy continuaba

Ambos _curiosos _mantenían sus posiciones, incados y con la oreja bien pegada hacía la puerta, alertas a cualquier movimiento o sonido.

-¿Es interesante lo que escuchan?-

-Era-repuso en susurros Duo

¿Era, ya no lo es?

-mjm, desde que Dorothy se unió dejó de ser interesante, ni siquiera hablan ya-continuó Duo

-¿Yo?-preguntó sentida Dorothy

-¿Y quién más? Middie y yo estábamos muy bien-

-¿Middie también está en esto?-

-Sip-

-¿Y dónde está?-

-La mandé por unos vasos, para que podamos oír mejor-

-¿Entonces piensan continuar?-

Los dos dan un asentimiento con su cabeza.

-Hasta que Sally lo contrate o que salga para poder invitarlo a salir-mencionó sus planes

'¿Invitarlo a salir? No suena mala idea, conocerlo mejor, llevárselo a la cama…jijiji, si Odín me estuviera escuchando, ni decirle "hola" me dejaría, pero como no está aquí' (A/N: qué mente Duo)

-Ya veo, ¿Duo, tú lo contratarías?... porque Dorothy sí-

-Sip con ese cuerpazo, altura, color de ojos y piel de seguro conquista todas las pasarelas. Haría que los modelos se esforzaran más y la calidad de nuestro trabajo aumentaría-contestó Duo

Vidrio rompiéndose

Eso hace que nuestros dos fisgones fijen su vista hacia donde proviene el sonido. Middie había regresado y roto los vasos, pero lo que les desconcertó fue su cara pálida. Así que poco a poco voltearon la mirada hacia el otro lado donde una muy molesta Sally se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y moviendo su pie izquierdo.

'Esto no está bien' (A/N: Lo bueno es que estaban alertas)

-o-oo-ooo-oo-o-

_Minutos antes…_

'No veía un portafolio tan bueno desde que Wufei se retiró y Heero y Adrián entraron' Sally hojeaba una vez más las fotos y veía las referencias. Todo parecía en orden. Lo miró a los ojos una vez más. Ese iris tan verde transmitía mucha calma y energía, pero sobre todo seguridad.

-Ahorita regreso- se levantó de su silla y en vez de dirigirse a la puerta por la que habían entrado, salió por otra. Esta conducía directamente al salón de conferencias. En un principio, esa oficina era de Heero, pero el joven empresario la rechazó.

_-Tómela srta. Po_

_-¿Estás seguro Heero? está conduce directamente al salón de conferencias_

_-Sí. No me gusta. El color de las paredes es horrible._

Y siempre que salía por esa puerta se recordaba de esas palabras _el color de las paredes es horrible_

Sally había llegado al pasillo. Dirigió sus pasos a la oficina del presidente de AP con una cavilaciones muy profundas: …'¿Y si mejor lo dejo a la suerte? Me podría echar un volado. Cara, lo contrato. Cruz, espero al siguiente. ¡Qué la suerte decida!' (pero qué cavilaciones más profundas)

-_shhhhh-_

-¡Las salidas fáciles no son la solución, no lo vuelvo a hacer!-responde como niña de 6 años que la acaban de sorprender haciendo algo incorrecto. A su alrededor no había "nadie". Entonces ¿De dónde había venido ese _shhhhh_? Decidió caminar con cautela.

-o-oo-ooo-oo-o-

-Duo, Duo, Duo ¿Dónde estás trenzado? Tu sesión de fotos ya comenzó y ya sabes cómo se pones ese chino, más amargado y exigente de lo que ya es! DDDUUUOOOOOOO- Odín gritaba. 'En este lugar no es tan fácil encontrar un lugar para estar a _solas, _si lo sabré yo. Desde que trabajamos en Arabic Paradise no he estado tan a solas con mi trenzado loco como es debido y cuando hay oportunidad éste desaparece y eso que la oficina de Noin está vacía' SLAM Había golpeado un escritorio y revuelto algunos papeles y hojas. (N/A: Será mejor que los ordenes antes de que Noin regrese) Los toma y arregla-¡¿QUÉ?!- (N/A: Acaso son todos fisgones en esta empresa? ¬¬)

-o-oo-ooo-oo-o-

-¿Y bien?-

'Con razón ya no escuchaba nada. Estaba detrás de nosotros ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No es momento de pensar en eso. Tengo que zafarme de esta… ¿pero cómo?' Todo esto corría por la mente de Duo.

-¡Me estaban espiando, qué anti ético!- exclamaba Sally, sorprendida y horrorizada por el comportamiento de sus empleados colegas. Tenía cara de _hasta esto es bajo para ustedes. _

-Qué situación más embarazosa-decía-lamento que no hayas encontrado así, espiándote y no sabes lo mal que me siento-y puso su puño derecho en el pecho a la altura donde calculaba que estaba su corazón, cerró sus ojos y movió su cabeza de lado a lado como en negación.

'¿Qué planeas Duo?' se preguntaba Dorothy

-Duo, ¿Qué haces? Para-Middie movía los labios tratando de llamar su atención para que se callara.

-No sé que me llevó a esto-Duo continuaba-Sally me siento tan mal!! Y lo peor es que arrastré a Middie-la señala-y a Dorothy 'bueno ella se arrastró solita' conmigo-continuaba con su habladuría con tono de culpabilidad, suplica y pidiendo perdón a la vez-Mi madre no me crió así. ¡Qué persona tan horrible soy!-y se tapó los ojos con sus manos tratando que las _lágrimas _no salieran de sus ojos.

¡Ooohhhh Duo!-Sally se acerco a él y lo abrazó.

'¿Se lo creyó?'

-Si no te conociera y no hubiera estudiado un poco de psicología, te hubiera creído-

Mientras que a las otras dos chicas presentes les rueda la gotita al estilo anime

-¡Qué actuación tan emotiva, llena de vida y melodramática!- 'No me equivoqué al traerte aquí'

'¿Acaso uno lo tiene que hacer todo aquí?' la rubia no soportaba más la situación.

Sally, Duo se equivoca. No te estábamos espiando-argumentó la vice poniéndose de pie.

-¿No?-dijeron al unísono los otros tres presentes.

-No. Tenemos mejores cosas qué hacer. Lo que pasó fue que a Middie se le cayó su lente de contacto y Duo y yo nos ofrecimos a ayudarla hasta que llegamos a tu puerta y pues, no pudimos resistir a oír-aclaró Dorothy, lo que decía ni ella se lo creía.

-¿Eso fue lo que pasó Duo?-Sally posó su mirada sobre él en busca de alguna mentira.

-Sí-afirmó el modelo-'Si, me salva de esto, entonces sí'

-¿Middie?-

No le gustaba mentir, pero no le quedaba de otra-Eso fue lo que hacíamos Sallysan.

Bien, entonces Duo y Middie tiene en su próximo sueldo 15 menos y tú Dorothy estás suspendida de la siguiente junta directiva-sentenció Sally

-¡¿QUÉ, POR QUÉ?!-

-Por espiarme y mentirme-

'Aunque hoy me ayudaron a tomar una decisión'

-Y también la reposición de los vasos. Ahora como Wufei había dicho a trabajar- fue lo último que dijo.

Middie regresaba a su asiento con la cabeza baja, necesitaba el dinero. Su curiosidad le saldría cara esta vez.

Esperó a que regresaran a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, luego regresó al suyo. Debía comunicarle al chico la decisión que había tomado.

-o-oo-ooo-oo-o-

Antes de irse decidió ver una vez más el edificio donde trabajaría de ahora en adelante.

/Estás contratado, comienzas mañana/ Lo había logrado, tenía el trabajo.

Long ago. Just like the hearse you die to get in again…

Vio el número y sin expresión alguna contestó.

_-¿Y bien?-_

-Estoy dentro-

_-Por supuesto que es estas dentro, preparé cada detalle minuciosamente, nada podía salir mal.-_

-Avísale a nuestro cliente que el trabajo ya comenzó-y cortó toda comunicación con su interlocutor.

El primer paso ya se había completado, pero lo peor comenzaría pronto. Él era un franco tirador, hacker, traductor, asesino a sueldo, pero no modelo.

/Un trabajo es un trabajo. Se realiza bien, en el menor tiempo posible, sin fallas y sin excusas/ las palabras de su sensei resonaron es su cabeza, regañándolo.

Miró de nuevo el edificio. Necesitaba prepararse para mañana y pensar como comenzar con el paso dos: ganarse la confianza del presidente de la corporación.

_Continurá…_

-o-oo-ooo-oo-o-

N/A: HOLA

Lamento la demora, pero la inspiración no aparecía y cuando lo hacía las tareas escolares no me permitían escribir T.T Triste.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que se haya entendido mejor.


End file.
